The Reaction
by Echo the Nymph
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Bardok's reaction was to when Goku went super Saiya-jin Revised!


TITLE: The Reaction  
AUTHOR: Echo Mitchell  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.   
AUTHOR'S NOTES: The saga that I recommend to see, for many of the battles accurately and in greater detail, please view the last part of the Ginyu saga and the beginning of the Frieza saga. I've attempted to keep it as accurate as possible, but I have made some changes. The scene changes are marked by tildes (~) Now, have you ever wondered about Bardok's reaction to when Goku went Super Saiya-jin?   
Bardock sat alone in Hell. He knew that his only surviving son had gone to Namek, and he couldn't help worrying. Frieza's on that planet and so is the Ginyu Force. Is Kakkarott strong enough to fight them? A sigh escaped him inadvertently, attracting the attention of his firstborn, Raditz.   
  
The younger spirit walked over to him. "You really can't be that worried about him, can you? Kakkarott isn't who we thought he would be." Disgust faintly laced his tone. He had thought his brother would be as he had been.  
  
"Raditz, perhaps if you had any offspring, you would understand." Bardock tensely snapped, driving his son away. The warrior went back to his interrupted thoughts, but was again interrupted by one of the ogres.  
  
"Bardock, there you are. Come one, there's something Kaio-sama wants you to see." Fez panted. The Saiya-jin wordlessly followed the winded ogre to the building that housed the headquarters.   
  
~  
  
On the planet Namek, a dot of light came flying up in the green sky. A huge warrior, apparently put through the ringer, approached a fallen boy. Quite suddenly, the dense warrior spun in a rapid circle, many times over. There had been a blur of light Bardock had almost missed because of its speed.  
  
"Wow, that guy's fast. Maybe even faster than you, Burter." Jeice commented.  
  
"Nah, he's just all show. Take a look at his power level." the purple alien rasped with a chuckle. Trust them to believe what could be decieved.   
  
"Gohan, hey, Gohan. It's me. He went all out, gave everything he had. That's my boy. Here, take this." Goku murmured. He placed a small seed in his son's mouth and managed to get him to swallow it. Instantly, the boy came to.   
  
"Daddy, is it really you?"  
  
"Yes, Gohan. Goodness, little man, your mother would shoot me if she saw how dirty I let you get." He began to dust his son off. "I see you roughed up that big guy a little."   
  
"Yea, and he roughed me up a lot." the young boy replied, a little embarrassed.   
  
Goku chuckled. "It looks like Krillin was the victim of some rough treatment."   
  
"It was the big guy. First he beat Vegeta, then Krillin and me."  
  
"Vegeta?" Goku inquired in shock. He's the last person I would've expected to help them.   
  
"That's one remarkable talent. It could prove to be quite a nuisance." Burter rasped. His annoyance was very easy to see as he clenched his hands into fists.  
  
"Hey, Goku!" Krillin weakly called.  
  
"Hey, Krillin, I've got something for you." The saiya-jin walked over to his friend and squatted down, holding his hand out to him.  
  
"Wow! A senzu bean!" The small warrior ate it and was quickly restored to health. Goku removed the last one from the pouch.   
  
"You two wait here." The warrior walked away from them a ways. "Hey, Vegeta, catch!" he cried as he flung the seed at the Prince. Recoome attempted to catch the seed in his mouth, but it knocked out another tooth due to the speed and force of the throw.   
  
The Prince looked at the small seed in his hand. "Eat it, Vegeta!" Goku called over to him. He did as he was instructed after hesitantly looking from his fellow Saiya-jin to the seed in his hand. Vegeta was instantly shocked at the results.  
  
"Wow! This is incredible! I feel great!" he cried. The other Saiya-jin warrior walked towards the lumbering giant.   
  
"Daddy, where are you going?" Gohan inquired.  
  
"To teach that big guy a lesson." His tone was firm and angered. No one beat up on his family and friends and got away with it.  
  
"Man, I hope Goku knows what he's doing." Krillin muttered.  
  
~  
  
I couldn't agree more with that human. Bardock thought to himself as he continued to watch. He was nervous, as he didn't really know of his son's true power.  
  
"Man, he's crazy! Taking on someone from the Ginyu Force?! And here I thought that it was bad enough to have three people hurt!" Fez cried.  
  
"Didn't you hear King Yama? Goku made it to Kaio-sama's and back. He can do it." Gauze confidently stated. Fez snorted in response.  
  
~  
  
"Hey, could you guys get a power reading on this one?" Recoome called out to his comrades. He was slightly handicapped because his scouter had been destroyed earlier.  
  
"Don't worry. It's only a thousand." Jeice replied in his Australian drawl.   
  
Aw, too bad. And here I was hoping for a good workout. He turned to the recently arrived warrior. "My name's Recoome, it rhymes with doom, and you'll be hurting all too soon. I truly am a man of many talents."   
  
Goku smirked. "Well, guess what. You'll never lay a hand on me." he softly declared. He's such and idot.  
  
"Hey, guys, this guy says I'll never lay a hand on him. I guess that means that I'll beat him up with my feet." He turned back to Goku, laughing. "Still smiling? Well, you won't be for long." The lumbering giant started to power up an attack, but the Saiya-jin was suddenly there, digging his elbow into the evil warrior's abdomen.  
  
"Gohan, could you follow?" Krillin inquired.  
  
"Lie, could you?" he replied in befuddlement.  
  
"No, but something tells me that Vegeta could. Man, the Goku we left on Chikyuu couldn't possibly be doing this." Krillin felt very confused as to this sudden power increase.  
  
"Sorry," Goku declared while pulling back, "but I saw an opening that just screamed attack. So I did." Recoome fell to the ground with a dull thud and stayed there, unmoving.  
  
What is going on here? Now I think I understand. A little less than a year ago, this guy didn't even know he was a Saiya-jin, and now he's found the Golden Fleece of our entire race. All that power and he desires nothing. He's like a mountain. Impassive. And that makes him even harder to defeat. Vegeta's wonder soon changed to anger. He felt that he should be the one to posses the power of a Super Saiya-jin. Why should I be a witness to this?!  
  
~  
  
My son? A Super Saiya-jin? Could it really be true? If it is true, then may the Fates have mercy on those who cross his path. Bardock then concentrated on the life forces of the warriors with his son as well as him. Be careful. These ones mean business. His concern laced his tone as it traveled from one reality to another.  
  
~  
  
Goku held back the shock when he heard those words. Who said that? "Come on, Burter, let's get him." They took off and flew at the warrior from all different directions. He just dodged them, causing confusion in the entire group. His speed was so great that he appeared to be standing still on the blue grass of the world.  
  
"I don't get it. Is he just going to stand there? Hey, you, make a move!" Jeice cried. The Saiya-jin warrior looked him straight in the eye and punched his nose.  
  
"Jeice, is it bleedin'? Be careful, you'll stain your gloves." Burter warned.  
  
"Shut up, Burter." he muttered from behind his hands. The evil warrior took them from his face and glared at Goku. "You. Cheap shot." His glare was filled with anger and hatred.  
  
"Well, you said make a move. I thought that's what you meant." he replied, his expression lightening.  
  
~  
  
The two ogres were just laughing their heads off. Goku sure gave it to that intergalactic scum. Bardock, himself, couldn't help feeling a little bit proud of his son. That was one swift move, and quite classic, as a Ginyu Force member had just been taken by surprise by what they thought of as a 'lower life form'.   
  
~  
  
The two leapt back. "Well, do you want to dance or fight?" the Saiya-jin inquired.   
  
A rasping voice came over Jeice's scouter. "Jeice launch your Fireball attack."   
  
"But won't he just knock it away?" he inquired of his fellow warrior.  
  
"That's what I'm counting on. When he's distracted, I'll get him." the purple creature explained.   
  
"Gottcha." he replied. "FIREBALL!!!" the evil warrior cried as he charged it up. Then he flung the purplish sphere at the warrior of light. As was predicted, the attack was knocked away. From behind, Burter fired a Renzouku Energy Dan. A scream came from Goku as his ki shield went up.   
  
After the dust had settled, the Saiya-jin warrior flew up to where Burter was hovering. "Who are you?" the alien rasped in fear.   
  
"My name is Goku and I'm a Saiya-jin. From Chikyuu." He kicked the other warrior, causing the armour to shatter and the evil creature to fall from the sky. A thwak was heard as his enemy hit the ground.  
  
"Man, I'm bad, but not that bad! Sometimes you've got to know when to go, go, go!" Jeice cried just before he flew off. Vegeta suddenly let out a ki blast, which killed Recoome.  
  
"Vegeta, stop this!" Goku cried as the Prince broke Burter's neck. "They deserved a chance to change, just like you had!"  
  
"You don't get it, do you? They wouldn't have changed. After recovering they'd kill you." the Prince spat. Soon after he had said that, two points of light came soaring up.  
  
"I take it that this is the guy?" His lavender skin and horns likened him to a dyed bull but his features were those of a humanoid.  
  
"Yes, Capt'n." Jeice respectfully replied.  
  
"If I had to guess, I'd say that this warrior's fighting power is around sixty thousand when he really gets reeved up. I've never seen a Saiya-jin without a tail before. Maybe he's a mutant, like us." Ginyu growled. What is going on here? Why would he be fighting us when we haven't ever heard of him before. Oh, well, this'll be a good work out.  
  
"Gohan, Krillin, listen to me. You two need to go get the Dragon Balls. Vegeta, I need you to help me here." he declared.   
  
"Right behind you." the Prince replied. Then, without warning, he took off.  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku cried. Captian Ginyu then lunged forward and hit the hero through a tree and a rock. "Oh man, some force. My tooth is loose." he muttered. Again, the evil creature lunged, causing the battle to begin. Kicks and punches flew. Ginyu was thrown to the ground, giving the Saiya-jin a split second to kick his head in. This was attempted, but the evil creature moved away, causing his enemy's foot to be embedded in the ground. Goku tried again, only to get the same result.  
  
Both of them took to the air, Goku continuously getting ahead of Captain Ginyu. Jeice gave off a blast which stalled the saiya-jin, for he had paused to avoid it. Ginyu came up behind the other warrior and grabbed him tightly. "This is one for the record books, Capt'n. I couldn't have done it without you!" he called. A disgusted look came to the lavender alien's face as he released his enemy.  
  
"Huh?" Goku muttered. He glanced back at him, surprised.  
  
"But Capt'n, why?"   
  
Ginyu fired a blast at Jeice, which the small orange man dodged. "I don't recall asking for your help Jeice. Do that again and you're dead!" the evil warlord turned back to Goku. "I know that you're still hiding your true power. Saving that for when you meet Frieza, huh? Well, you won't get passed me without bearing your all. Come on, show me your perfect power so that I may test the depths of my abilities against a worthy adversary." he taunted.   
  
~  
  
What is Ginyu up to? KUSO! No, he can't! Bardock felt anger and his ki rose slightly.  
  
~   
  
"All right, then. It'll give me a good work out and I'll save some time to boot." The Saiya-jin began to power up. As his ki flames surrounded him, he let out a scream. The scouters worn by the evil soldiers started going ballistic.   
  
"One hundred eighteen thousand! That's only two thousand away from Capt'n Ginyu's maximum!" Now I see what Burter and I were really up against. We hadn't a clue. Jeice was near panicked as it continued to rise.  
  
"One hundred eighty thousand! Astonishing! And yet... it's still going up. Why me? I am the great Captin Ginyu!" he screamed.  
  
"That's right, sir, remember who you are. Sir, he's making you loose your composure and forget about style." Jeice called up to him. The evil being shot down into the ocean in terror.  
  
"I think your friend is having a nervous breakdown." Goku called over to Jeice.   
  
"Nah, he's just cooling off, mate."   
  
Ginyu shot up out of the ground, holding a huge boulder. The small orange warrior noticed and quickly got out of the way as the blue warrior cried "Jeice, look out!" The large stone was thrown straight at the Saiya-jin, but it was caught by the ki flames surrounding him and disinigrated. "Here, try these on for size." He cried as he flung small ki spheres at Goku. They were caught and flung back in all directions.   
  
"Now I understand. You're no ordinary Saiya-jin. You're a SUPER SAIYA-JIN!!!" Ginyu screamed.  
  
"Call me what you will, it makes no difference to me. Just say you're sorry and leave this planet." Goku's tone left little room for argument.  
  
"What? Apologize? We are the Ginyu Force. We do as we please. We won't even bow to a guy like you. Granted, we've never run into a guy like you before." he stammered in reply.   
  
"My offer still stands." Goku declared.   
  
"You'd let us leave? Just like that?"   
  
"Yea, why not? It's you who will suffer most for what you've done to these people. It's bad karma."  
  
There's something wrong here. Super Saiya-jins are supposed to be radically efficient killing machines, but this guy is as gentle as a lamb. He mustn't be fully developed yet. Ginyu broke out into laughter. "Here I thought I was dealing with a lion, and you're nothing but a kitten." He reached up and removed his scouter. "Jeice, hold on to this." The warrior commanded as he dropped the small device down.  
  
"But Capt'n, you'll need your scouter!" he protested.  
  
"I think not. The more powerful this guy is the better." He struck himself and then there was a blinding flash of light.  
  
~   
  
When seeing again became possible in the room, the screen held no image. "What just happened?" Gauze inquired in his usual tone.  
  
"It's obvious! Kaio-sama's lost contact with Goku!" Fez cried. Both of them looked over to where Bardock stood. His tension confused them to no end. Why would he look so angry when his son was most likely gone on to a higher plane?  
  
Find them, young warrior. You can do it. Get your own body back and don't let him do it to anyone else. He knew his son could do this, and without the help those from beyond could give.  
  
~  
  
What is going on now? That is the second time I've heard that voice. Who could he be?  
  
~  
  
A few hours later, the screen got another image, allowing relief to flood over the two ogres. "Do you think Daddy's all right, Krillin?" Gohan inquired in concern.  
  
"I don't know. After all he did get hit with that powerful light beam." the small Chikyuu warrior replied. The boy's attention shifted to the injured person laying on the ground.  
  
"It worked. I got my own body back." Goku muttered.  
  
"He's all right, Krillin! My Dad has his own body back!" the boy joyfully cried.  
  
"What's this? My old body?" his gaze shifted to Vegeta. I've got to complete the transfer. "Come here, hot shot. I want a piece of you!" Ginyu cried.  
  
"Ginyu!" Goku shouted as he got to his feet. "I won't let you do it again. KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!!!" The blast left him, but traveled slowly. The blue fiend dodged it as the Saiya-jin fell back to the ground. "Oh no, I'm not in full control of my powers yet." he moaned.  
  
The battle between Vegeta and Ginyu started quickly. "Vegeta, no! He's letting you win so he can switch bodies with you!" he cried in warning. Oh no! He can't hear me! I've got to stop Ginyu some how! A frog came up out of the ground. "Yes, that's it!" Just as the evil warrior began his change, Goku grabbed and threw the frog right into the beam. They all came down out of the sky and Ginyu's old body hopped away.   
  
"Kakkarott, what just happened? Where's Ginyu?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Check out the frog and say hello to Captin Ginyu." he replied, laughing.  
  
"Hmph. I think it's frog stomping time." The Ginyu frog hopped away from the oncoming Saiya-jin Prince as Krillin and Gohan steadied Goku. "Hop along little froggy." came back to their ears. Just as he was about to get squashed by the Prince, Vegeta turned away. "I'd rather not get frog guts all over my nice clean boots." he declared. "You two, bring Kakkarott with you and come on. Well, what are you waiting for?"  
  
"Can't you see that Goku's too hurt to go anywhere?" Krillin demanded.  
  
"Well, if you get him inside of the ship, I'll get him healthy again." the Prince explained.  
  
"I don't know. What should we do?" the small warrior muttered.  
  
"Trust him." Goku replied, hissing in pain.   
  
"What? Goku, are you sure?" Krillin inquired in shock.  
  
"Yea, think about it. Right now we aren't Vegeta's enemies, Frieza is." The group levitated up to where Vegeta was standing, and then followed him to a room inside.  
  
"In here." the Prince commanded.  
  
"You first." Krillin declared while holding his ground. The Saiya-jin walked into the room and struck a few things off of the table. Goku lifted his head and slightly opened his eyes.  
  
"A needle?! Forget this! I'd rather be sick than get a needle!" he cried while trying to pull away.  
  
"Tch. I'm not going to give you a needle." the Prince growled.  
  
"Oh, never mind, then."   
  
Oh, Daddy. I'm so ashamed. Gohan thought while looking down at his feet.   
  
~  
  
Bardock felt like hitting himself. His son was afraid of needles? This man had grown up from the boy that had defeated Piccolo Daimio and the Red Ribbon Army? Then, after Raditz had kidnapped his son, had taken Piccolo's Makkenkusepo right through the abdomen as he held his brother?   
  
The Saiya-jin spirit strongly agreed with his grandson. Yes, Gohan. I'm a little ashamed, too. No, don't react. Don't let anyone know you've been contacted.  
  
Who are you? the boy wonderingly questioned.  
  
My name is Bardock. Don't tell anyone else this, but I am your grandfather.   
  
~  
  
Goku sat in a machine with an oxygen mask over his face. The door closed and then the tank filled up with liquid. "This machine contains synthetic Saiya-jin DNA. It'll penetrate his every pore and make him as good as new." Vegeta explained.  
  
"I hope he doesn't drown in there." Gohan commented.   
  
I was just thinking the same thing. Goku agreed.  
  
"You two, come with me." the Prince commanded.  
  
Goku, needles? The Saiya-jin flinched in surprise.  
  
Yea, so?  
  
The voice he heard gave off a sigh. Listen to me. Your friends will soon be in great danger. Frieza is ruthless. More so than anyone you've ever faced before. Recover quickly, young warrior. They'll need you.   
  
A short while later, Vegeta walked in. A half hour should be enough. Then I'll be my old Super Saiya-jin self. He thought as he walked over to lean against the regen tank, alarm clock in hand. As he fell asleep, the clock slipped from his grasp. A little bit later, the Prince woke with a start. "What the... how could I have slept that long?! Wait a minute, the sky isn't completely dark. They didn't!" the warrior rushed away in a rage.   
  
Man, is he ever ticked. They are going to get an earful. What is this? Oh no! Frieza!!! I wish this thing would hurry up!  
  
~  
  
The two ogres looked at each other. Goku had sensed Frieza coming, so they knew that someone would get killed. I hope that they can hold out until my son is healed. This is worse than what I thought it would be. Vegeta is going to have to work with, instead of against, the Chikyuu-jins and the others. Bardock thought in concern. A Saiya-jin warrior like Vegeta usually fought alone, but Frieza was just too powerful for him right now.  
  
~  
  
Oh no! I sense Frieza's power building! They need my help, but until I'm back 100%, I'm totally usless.   
  
You're not usless!! Bardock snapped angrily.  
  
You might not be fully recovered, but you must keep a positive attitude. They both fell silent, and Goku was using his ability to sense ki to keep an eye on the situation.  
  
Is that Piccolo? The power feels different, somehow. Yes, that is Piccolo! Hold on, guys, help is on the way!  
  
~  
  
"Piccolo, as in Piccolo, son of Piccolo Daimio?" Fez cried in shock.  
  
"Yes, that's the only Piccolo that we know of. Lucky for him that King Yama decided to send him to Kaio-sama's place. If not, then Kami would never go back to Chikyuu." Gauze replied in unusual intelligence.  
  
~  
  
After a long while, Goku felt a frission of alarm. Oh no! That's Vegeta's power that's fading!  
  
~  
  
Bardock felt intense surprise at this. Prince Vegeta was a very powerful warrior. No! Not yet, Vegeta!  
  
~  
  
Hold on, Vegeta! Huh? What's this? Yes, I'm healed! Goku ripped off the oxygen mask and blasted the door off of the tank. He powered up another attack and shot it through the hull. The Saiya-jin followed his blast closely and then landed on top of the ship. "Now, where are they?" he muttered as he scanned the area for their ki signatures. "Good, they're nearby. There isn't much time to spare. Hold on, here I come!"   
  
The warrior left the ship and flew over to the battle ground. His landing caused a pause in the action, and surprised most of them. "Hi, guys. Wow, this is the first time I've made it to the battle field, and you haven't been all beaten up." Goku declared.  
  
"We had a little help in that department." Krillin muttered.  
  
"Yea, I can tell you're a lot stronger now, and not just physically. Leave this to me, it's my fight now." the warrior commented.  
  
"But Daddy..." Gohan began.  
  
"Let him do this, Gohan. I've never seen Goku this focused before." Piccolo growled. Frieza dropped Vegeta to the ground as the other Saiya-jin approached.   
  
"You must be Frieza, the one responsible for the horrible chain of events that have taken place on this planet." Goku declared.  
  
"The proof is in the pudding, don't you think?" the fiend inquired with a dark snort.  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes and, with an effort, focused them on Goku. "You made it, Kakkarott." he whispered, pain threaded through his voice.  
  
"Kakkarott? But isn't that a Saiya-jin name?" Frieza growled.  
  
"You still don't get it, do you Frieza? He is a Super Saiya-jin!!" The Prince started laughing, but was cut off by a ki beam going through his heart.  
  
"Why? He wasn't a threat to you anymore! He couldn't even defend himself!" Goku cried.  
  
"K...K...Kakkarott, listen to me. Frieza's a monster. He took me from my father when I was just a boy. He threatened to kill him if I didn't do what he wanted, but he killed him anyway." Tears began streaming down Vegeta's face.  
  
"Vegeta, don't talk, it's sapping your strength!" the other Saiya-jin warrior told him.  
  
"No, you need to hear this. He destroyed our entire race, he killed your father and mine along with everyone else. He made me what I am, Kakkarott, don't let him do it to anyone else." The Prince then went limp.  
  
"Finally, he's quiet. Saiya-jins tend to linger like a bad odor." Frieza growled.  
  
"Vegeta, no." Goku muttered. His gaze shifted over to the base of a mountian. "HAA!!!" he cried as he blasted a hole into the ground. The warrior then placed his fellow saiya-jin's body in it. "I think I understand you now. You weren't grieving over your own death or the deaths of our people. You were grieving because of what he made you. Now that I know, I know that it wasn't all your fault. Good bye, Vegeta." He finished covering the Prince's body with the dirt and faced his enemy.  
  
He called him Kakkarott. Hmm, I wonder... "Now I see. I fought against another Saiya-jin. Bardock, I believe his name was. The resemblance between you two is uncanny. You're an offspring of his, aren't you?" the fiend sarcastically stated.  
  
"I don't care." This caused Frieza to blink. Goku shifted his gaze over to Piccolo.   
  
"Come on guys, we're distracting him!" Piccolo growled. Two of them took off, but Gohan held back. "Gohan, come on!" The boy took off with the two men.   
  
"I don't care if you're a million times stronger than me, mark my words Frieza, I will defeat you!" His angered cry echoed off the mountains around them.  
  
~  
  
"Oo, that one had to hurt, ne Bardock?" Fez inquired.  
  
"Lie, not really. He never knew me, so why would he care?" They turned their attention back to the battle on the screen.   
  
~  
  
"KA...ME...HA...ME..HA!!!!!" Goku roared as he shot a ki blast at the hovering tyrant. Frieza's hands shot out to block it, but they got burnt. The evil being looked at his hands and grimaced in rage. "Man, is he pissed. I'd hate to be me right now, but I don't have a choice."  
  
What's this? I've never met a fighter with this type of strength before. He is, after all, a Saiya-jin and they are inferior creatures, so how did he do that? I will kill him now! Frieza's gaze shifted towards Goku as his hand clenched into a fist. "Prepare for battle!" he roared.  
  
~  
  
Oh, no! Frieza's in a blind rage! Goku, be careful! Panic laced his tone as he warned his son.  
  
~  
  
Goku dodged Frieza's blows and delivered some of his own. Quite suddenly, the warrior was blocking a purple ki sphere and being pushed backwards, into a cliff face. "HAA!!" he cried as he flung the sphere up into the sky. Goku then blew on his hands. "Ow, man that smarts! Oh, yea." He instantly got back into his guard.  
  
Is he mocking me? Frieza thought. The fighting resumed once again. The fiend managed to get his enemy within a golden sphere of energy. He was kicking it around and laughing maniacally. "You're lucky that I'm so fast. If this ball touches anything but me, it'll explode." The fiend threw the ball against a cliff, causing it to explode.   
  
"No, Goku!" Krillin cried.  
  
"Daddy." Gohan whimpered.  
  
"He's all right! Somehow, he managed to outrun the explosion!" Piccolo cried. Their gaze shifted over to where Goku stood.  
  
Whew, too close for comfort. The warrior wiped sweat from his forehead. "Amusing game. But you'll have to find another ball." he called up to Frieza. The evil being fired a ki blast, causing the cliff Goku was standing on to become nothing more than a cloud of dust. The Saiya-jin hovered within the cloud as ki beams soared past him. Huh? He can't sense me? That's odd. The fiend soared up over the cloud to where he could see his opponent and attempted again. Goku dodged the blast quickly.  
  
Frieza let out an enraged cry and knocked the warrior into the ocean. Man, this sucks. What am I going to do now? He then remembered that his enemy couldn't sense him. It's been a while since I've used this one. KA...ME...HA...ME...HA! All right, now. Stay. he thought as he swam away.  
  
~  
  
Bardock smothered laughter. Frieza's going to fall for one of the oldest tricks in Goku's book. Man, is he ever going to be ticked off. The ogres looked at him in confusion.   
  
"What's so funny, Bardock?" Fez demanded.  
  
"You'll see." he chuckled in reply.  
  
~  
  
Okay, fire one! The ki sphere shot up out of the water.  
  
"There he is!" Frieza cried. He moved towards the water and then narrowly avoided getting hit by the blast.  
  
Fire two, away! The fiend dodged it as Goku shot up out of the water. "HIYAA!!!" the Saiya-jin cried as he struck his enemy across the face. The creature shot through the air and collided with a cliff.   
  
"It's been such a long time since I felt pain. What a strange sensation. You're lucky. You are the only one who's managed to hurt me, besides my loving parents." Frieza then floated up in front of Goku. "I have a proposition to make in my native tongue."  
  
"Go ahead. I'm listening." Goku replied.   
  
A flood of unknown sounds came from the creature. Then he translated: "It means 'Let's get down to business.'"  
  
~  
  
Bardock concentrated on Goku once again. He knew he had to warn his son about Frieza's ultimate attack. The one he had taken the full force of when Vejitasei was destroyed. Be careful. He can destroy planets. Please be careful, my son.  
  
~  
  
Goku managed to control his surprise. So that's who has been contacting me. My father.  
  
"Land or air?" the fiend inquired.   
  
"Ground's good." the Saiya-jin replied. Frieza grunted and gestured to an island.  
  
They landed and Goku pulled off his weighted shirt. "Cremation or burial? Carnations or crysthanthamums?" the fiend inquired as his opponent stretched out.  
  
"Whatever. You choose. I trust you." Goku replied. Frieza looked shocked at what had just been said.  
  
Is this guy crazy? Oh, well. I was being sarcastic anyhow. But maybe... "Just for that I'm going to cut you a break. Oh, I've got it! I'll fight without using my hands." the evil being declared.  
  
"Your choice, but I wouldn't recommend it." the warrior commented.  
  
He can't be that powerful, can he? "All right then, no hands it is. This way I won't break my nails." They began soon after that. As Frieza attempted to kick him, the Saiya-jin kept flipping back. "Damn you, hold still." the tyrant growled. He managed to land a kick, but his opponent got right back up.   
  
The evil creature knocked Goku down into the sea and held him under the water. "Don't forget to wash behind your ears." he taunted. Quite suddenly, the Saiya-jin stopped flailing. He pulled himself free of Frieza's grip and leapt out of the water. Then, struck him hard, so that he went flying back to the island.  
  
The two continued fighting. Frieza became so frustrated, that he use his tail. It was grabbed and held tightly. "Whew! When's the last time you had a bath?!" he cried.   
  
"What?!  
  
"It's downright unpleasant back here."   
  
"Let go."  
  
"As you wish." Goku then spun Frieza around in a circle before letting him go flying. He lunged to punch his enemy, but had been seen before hand. The fiend faded out to avoid the blow. Just as suddenly as before, the two were in the same position. "Whoa, I'm having de ja vu all over again."   
  
"I will kill you!!"   
  
"I think not." he replied as he flung Frieza away.  
  
~  
  
"De ja vu? Man, that guy is just...strange."   
  
"Fez, he probably said that to throw Frieza off. You remember how he tricked us." Gauze commented.  
  
Bardock looked on. Goku, that one is really going to get him mad.  
  
~  
  
Frieza got his tail about Goku's neck. The warrior managed to pull the tail away slightly. "Wow. Impressive. But don't get tired and let go, or your head might pop off like a champagne cork." Frieza laughed as Goku screamed. Then the fiend let out a loud yelp. He pulled away from the Saiya-jin and blew on his injured tail. "YOU BIT MY TAIL!!!!" he roared as he punched his enemy across the island.  
  
"Well, I guess you had to use your hands after all." Goku stated.  
  
"So I did. The deal's off."  
  
"I gathered that much all ready." The two started fighting again, and Goku was getting the worst of it.  
  
"HIAA!!" Frieza cried, carving a crescent gorge between the two of them. "Had you scared for a moment, didn't I?" he chuckled. Goku's obsidian eyes seemed to glaze over.  
  
But, Vegeta, I grew up on Chikyuu. I don't know how to be a Saiya-jin. he thought.  
  
"I hate to interrupt your daydream, but are we going to continue some time this century?" the fiend rudely inquired. The other warrior let out a blast, knocking his opponent back. "I see you recovered some of your energy. Or was that all you had left?" the tyrant sarcastically stated.  
  
Oh, shit. This doesn't look good. Looks like I'll have to use the Genki Dama. Goku widened his stance and thrust his arms up above his head. Water shot up from the crevice between them. There isn't enough life left on Namek for me to create it, but if I concentrate, I should be able to draw what I need from its stars.   
  
"So, you felt like watering the plants before you die?" Freiza growled. He then lunged forward and knocked Goku out of his stance. The Saiya-jin laughed and resumed gathering the energy. The evil creature glowered and began pummeling the other warrior. He then knocked him into the ocean. "Well, why don't you give up?" he inquired. Then his gaze shifted to the reflection of the sphere on the water. What is that? He created it! The fiend pulled the Saiya-jin from the water and Goku coughed. Some of the water that he coughed up landed on the tyrant's face. His gaze shifted to look at it, and he flung the other warrior to the ground.  
  
"I think that your trump card won't work on me. Time for you to die." Frieza drew up a careful aim, but was interrupted by a loud roar. Piccolo's foot hit the fiend's cheek, sending him soaring.  
  
"Thanks, Piccolo." The saiya-jin panted.  
  
"Hurry up and finish the Genki Dama, Goku. That last attack used up the last of the power I had in me."   
  
"Right." He instantly started gathering the energy again. Frieza came back over to the battle field.  
  
"Well, what have we here. I SPY ONE PITIABLE LITTLE NAMEK THAT GOT AWAY!!!" Then he lunged at Piccolo. The battle between the two resumed. Suddenly, he had ahold of the lone Namek warrior's shoulder, eliciting a scream from him. "Oh, there's nothing more annoying than a screaming Namek." Frieza then struck him on a pressure point and threw the nearly unconscious Namek-jin to the ground. "There, that's much better." he declared as Piccolo fell.  
  
His gaze shifted over to Goku. "Hey, guess what. I just figured out how to beat you. Sometimes it's the smartest one that wins the contest, not the strongest." With that, he levitated up into the air and gathered a red orb on his fingertip. His evil laugh really started to annoy the Saiya-jin. Goku threw his Genki Dama straight at the evil being. "What! No, that's real!" he cried, attempting to stop it as his own attack was disintegrated by it.  
  
The massive attack continued to force him down. Once he hit the bottom of the ocean, the attack exploded. It gave off an impressive amount of light and extremely loud noise.  
  
Everyone was flung away from the area at high speeds. "Krillin!" Gohan called as his friend surfaced. The boy helped the small warrior from the water. "Krillin, where's my Daddy?" he inquired.   
  
"I don't know. Both he and Piccolo were awfully close to that explosion."   
  
"Maybe they were too close!"   
  
"Nah, I don't think so."  
  
"But, I can't... I can't sense his ki."  
  
"That's because you're not concentrating hard enough on it."  
  
~  
  
That was quiet a blast. Wow! I had no idea... Bardock thought, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Ow! That's bright! I think I have flash burn!" Fez cried.  
  
"Ah, it wasn't that bad."   
  
"Gauze, you're wearing sunglasses." the Saiya-jin spirit pointed out, chuckling.  
  
~  
  
"Krillin, look!" Gohan cried. He followed his friend's gaze over to another small island. Piccolo came up out of the water and pulled Goku out. "Yay!" the boy cried.  
  
The two warriors flew over towards their friends. "Whoa, it's hard to fly, since we used up most of our power in the fight against Frieza." Krillin commented. They landed in front of the other two warriors. "Goku, what was with your Genki Dama? It was huge!"   
  
"That's because it was filled with the energies of every living thing in the solar system." he explained.   
  
"Well, now it looks like we can get back to Chikyuu. To be honest, for a while there, I didn't think we could get back." Everyone looked at Krillin oddly. "It's not like I didn't have faith in you, Goku, it's just that I'm well... homesick." The other three warriors started laughing at this.  
  
"Ow! Krillin don't make me laugh. I still ache all over. Well, let's get going. The ship I used to get here shouldn't be far away."   
  
"Yay! I get to see my Mom again!"   
  
"DAA!!" Krillin cried.  
  
"Krillin, don't scare me like that! I thought you saw Frieza again." Goku cried.  
  
"It's just that we forgot about Bulma. In some ways she can be worse than Frieza." Everyone started laughing again.   
  
~   
  
A woman worse than Frieza? No way. But then, I don't know who he is talking about. Bardock mused.  
  
"Man, I think that guy was exaggerating."   
  
"Fez, you didn't have to travel with her in space for six months. They did. There could be some truth to what he says." Gauze commented.  
  
~  
  
Gohan and Krillin helped Goku back to his feet. "Well, it looks like we were too late to save the planet Namek. I just hope that Guru and all of his loyal followers can rest in peace." Piccolo stated.  
  
"Piccolo, how do you know about Guru?" Krillin inquired.  
  
~  
  
"How did he know?"  
  
"Isn't that what Krillin just asked?"   
  
"Shut up, Guaze!"   
  
Bardock chuckled softly. Those two ogres were so classic when they were confused. His senses alerted him to a power coming in from the ocean. What the hell?! Oh no! Watch out, he's still alive!  
  
~  
  
The Saiya-jin warrior jerked. "Hey, Goku, what is it?" the small Chikyuu-jin warrior inquired.  
  
"I heard someone, Krillin." he replied, confusion evident in his voice. A shadow of fear came over the small warriors face. Small noises of terror came from him. The group of warriors followed his gaze.  
  
"I must admit, that Genki Dama of yours sure packs a wallop. It knocked the wind out of me." Frieza declared. Then a slim ki beam left him.  
  
"Goku, look out!" Piccolo cried as he knocked his friend away from the beam. "Oh." he murmured as the beam pierced his shoulder. The fiend laughed maniacally as he continued to fire. He cut off his attack and the lone Namek warrior fell to the ground.   
  
"Piccolo, no. PICCOLO!" Gohan cried in sorrow. Goku stood where he was, struggling to control his rage. A small particle of ki energy flew towards Krillin. "Krillin, look out!" the boy shouted in warning.   
  
The small warrior cried out in terror as he was pulled into the sky. "Frieza, stop this!" Goku cried.   
  
"This time you won't come back!" The ice-jin roared.  
  
"Help me!" Krillin cried just before he was destroyed.   
  
Goku turned to his enemy in a rage. "I won't let you get away with this!" he cried while powering up. His hair flashed to gold once then shifted back to black. "I won't let you get away with this!" Ki lightning hit the ground behind them. A primal scream tore itself from the Saiya-jin warrior as he finished powering up. His hair had flared up and turned golden and his eyes had turned turquoise.   
  
"What? What's this? Saiya-jins are supposed to turn into monkeys, aren't they?" Frieza muttered in shock.  
  
"Gohan, listen to me. Take Piccolo and get out of here. He's the others' only hope to make it back to this dimension."  
  
"But Daddy..."   
  
Goku struggled to control his rage once again. "Now, listen to me! I am your father, do as I say!"   
  
"Right, Dad." The boy then gently lifted his fallen mentor. "Come on Piccolo. Let's go." Then the young warrior took off.  
  
What an amusing sense of imagination he has. They aren't leaving here alive! The tyrant took aim at the fleeing pair. Goku saw this and appeared in front of him then grabbed his hand. "OW!" he cried. A purple sphere of energy appeared around them as Frieza attempted to free his hand. The Saiya-jin warrior stood unmoving.  
  
Quite suddenly, the fiend was released. "I see now that you don't regret what you did. Even now you're trying to find a way to kill me. Hmph. You've taken the lives of the innocent, even children. Now your deeds have caught up to you." Goku declared.  
  
A slim ki beam left Frieza's fingers, causing the Saiya-jin to dodge. He kept trying and missing. Then, on the last try, the beam once again missed. "What? HOW CAN HE DODGE AT THIS RANGE?!"   
  
The tyrant once again tried to hit him. Each time he was blocked or he missed. "Hey, why can't I hit you?" he demanded.   
  
Goku smirked. "You forgot to say please."   
  
"Please, what, please? All right, then, PLEASE!!" The beam left Frieza's fingers and hit the Super Saiya-jin on the chin, causing his head to jerk back. He brought his head back down to look at his enemy. "What? Not even a scratch?!" he cried.  
  
"You can destroy planets, but you can't destroy what I've become, friend." Goku declared.  
  
"What... what are you?"  
  
"I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth." He began to power up again, causing golden ki flames to surround him. "ALLIE TO GOOD, NIGHTMARE TO YOU!!!"   
  
~  
  
Bardock's eyes widened in surprise. You've done it, my son. You've done what every other class of Saiya-jin warrior said was impossible for ours. Now, be careful. The connection between these dimensions is growing weaker. Be careful, my son. But don't you ever give up.  
  
The screen went blank. "That's all Kaio-sama was allowed to let us see. We'll know the results of the battle soon, I hope." Fez declared. Gauze accompanied Bardock out of the headquarters. The spirit walked along the path, contemplating this. If my son could do that, then my grandson could, too. A soft sigh escaped him. No matter what, I'm proud of you, son.   
  
"Bardock, you don't look as gloomy as you usually do. What's up?" his mate inquired.   
  
"Our son has just turned into a Super Saiya-jin. Frieza's going to get pounded this time." he replied. A relieved look came to her face. She, too, had been worried about Kakkarott.   
  
Our son has done it. Now, our race will be avenged. But, could there be others?  
  
~end~ 


End file.
